


Help find a story

by karlaja



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlaja/pseuds/karlaja
Summary: Help find a story
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Help find a story

Hello, I'm looking for a story that is about steve coming back from the past but he meets the reader with bucky at his house and he misinterprets everything because they were going to go on a mission as a couple but bucky makes steve believe that he and the reader have a relationship  
I don't remember if I read it here or on Tumblr

I am using a translate as English is not my first language


End file.
